justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Careless Whisper
"Careless Whisper" by George Michael ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]] and ''Just Dance Wii U''.'' Background ''Classic Various pictures appear inside heart shaped outlines. These pictures include a sunset on a body of water, birds, palm trees, clouds and other peaceful pictures. These pictures stick with the "warm" color scheme with a few exceptions that have some hints of "cool" colors. At certain points blinders appear behind the dancers with two female silhouettes playing the saxophone. On-Stage The on-stage mode had the background that all the other On-Stage mode choreographies have. The lights move and flash slower and their colors are blue and orange. Dancers ''Classic'' The first dancer is a male with a light pink jacket with a light blue shirt, black hair, pants, wristband, sunglasses, blue shoes, and a peach glove. The second dancer has blonde hair, a blue necklace, light blue shoes, purple dress, a silver wristband, and a light-ish blue glove. ''On-Stage'' The lead dancer is a male with a gold glitter jacket, black pants, black shoes, brown hair, and a purple glove, who actually resembles George Michael. The backup dancers are females, the left one wearing a light pink long-sleeve dress and the right one wearing a long sleeve jumper (in that same shade of pink), and both wearing black ankle strap heels and matching gloves. The left girl's hair is straight and the right girl's hair is poofy, both of them have black hair. The left girl is wearing a hot pink headband. Gold Moves ''Classic Mode'' There are 6 'Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Turn around holding the face of each other. carelesswhispergoldmove.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6 ''On-Stage Mode There is 1 'Gold Move '''in the On-Stage routine: '''Only Gold Move: '''Put your arms out (The lead dancer does it while kneeling). Careless Whisper On-Stage GM 1.JPG|Gold Move 1 Trivia *The male dancer looks like Michael Jackson and the female dancer looks like Paris Hilton. *Getting the gold move on the Wii, Wii U, PS3, and PS4 is hard. For a better chance of getting it right, don't actually move in a circle, slowly pull or push the Wii or Move remote. *The song's on-stage mode was the only one on the game with a male lead dancer until the On-Stage mode of [[ThatPOWER|#thatPOWER'']] got released as DLC. * This is second song by George Michael, after ''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'', because George Michael was part of Wham!. * There was a beta version of the ''On-Stage Mode'', where in the announcement trailer, the On-Stage version of Careless Whisper can briefly be seen at 1:20, the dancers' color schemes are strongly different; the lead dancer is wearing a red jacket instead of a yellow one, and the backup dancers are dressed in darker pink. The most curious thing is that after 8 seconds, they appear again with the color scheme of nowadays. * This song is one of the songs with the lowest BPM (Beat Per Minute), along with'' Roar, Oath, The Lazy Song and Only You (And You Alone). * This is the first time in which the female dancer of a duet is taller than the male dancer. The second time this happened was in [[Get Low|''Get Low]] and the third occurrence was in ''Speedy Gonzales''.'' * The song has been shortened by over 40 seconds. Gallery carelesswhisper2014.jpg JD2014_CarelessWhisper.jpg|Classic just-dance-careless-whisper.jpg|On Stage CarelessWhisperOnStage.png|On Stage in the menu 552px-BETA DANCER OF CARELESS WHISPER OSM.png|Beta dancers 121.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar carelesswhisper.jpg|Careless Whisper Carlles Wisher On Stage.jpg|On-Stage Videos File:George Michael - Careless Whisper (Official Video) File:Just_Dance_2014_-_Careless_Whisper_-_5*_Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Careless Whisper (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:80's Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Songs with slow dances Category:Beta Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Jazz Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Downgrade Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Medium Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs with Alternate Routines